


At the Break of Day

by Kienova



Series: Tales and Adventures [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: Jemma wakes up slowly, feeling soft breath panging against her neck as gentle fingers card along her ribs. Letting out a contented sigh, she cracks her eyes open, blinking up to find Fitz leaning above her, his expression full of adoration even as his remaining lethargy paints his features. Glancing to her right, Jemma finds Daisy still asleep on the mattress, the other woman curled tightly into her pillow as her chest rises and falls in the rhythms of sleep. So she hadn't left once they had fallen asleep. Good.





	At the Break of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Its the morning after the night before. Continues almost immediately following [Tell Me a Tale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12461511)

She wakes up slowly, feeling soft breath panging against her neck as gentle fingers card along her ribs. Letting out a contented sigh, she cracks her eyes open, blinking up to find Fitz leaning above her, his expression full of adoration even as his remaining lethargy paints his features. The synthetic window he installed in their room shows only the first inkling of the rising sun, the clouds just barely tinged with light. Glancing to her right, Jemma finds Daisy still asleep on the mattress, the other woman curled tightly into her pillow as her chest rises and falls in the rhythms of sleep.

Fitz smiles as her, nudging her jaw with his nose.

“Roll over Love,” he whispers, hand playing over the soft skin of Jemma’s belly until she complies, wriggling around until his chest is pressed against her back, his arm wrapped around her. “Relax,” he murmurs, rubbing against her ribs again. The air in the room is still warm, the blankets from the night before having been shoved down and away, leaving both she and Fitz naked from the knees up. Daisy is the only one still covered, her breasts hidden beneath the soft fabric of the sheets. Jemma squints, trying to make out the features of the other woman but is quickly distracted, a soft sigh escaping her as Fitz’s hand moves from her ribs to her breast, cupping the flesh as he strokes over the skin. She feels her nipple harden in anticipation, even as he is inches away from it, heat pooling between her legs. To her chagrin, his hand moves away, wandering back down her side until he strokes over her hip. She can’t help but find the motion both erotic and hypnotising as his fingers play over her body.

She had never thought that someone would know her skin the way he does; pads of his fingers seeking out each and every sensitive spot that she never knew existed. He had ignited something inside her the first time they were together, the rough calluses making her nerves sing as his hands had travelled from her chest to the juncture of her thighs; keeping hold of her hand the entire time they made love that night so many weeks ago in a hotel room on the other side of the world. She is consumed by him every time they are together, caught up in the feeling of having someone know her so intimately. And to have him recognise her desire to have Daisy involved at all, which mirrors his own emotions, floors her, even while the other woman simply smiles in her sleep.

“You okay?” Fitz’s voice queries, still so rough from sleep as his breath pangs against her ear.

“Mmhmm,” she agrees, moving her own hand to cover his, interlacing their fingers. “Better than.” She feels him grin against her, a sleep-sloppy kiss planted just behind her ear, making her skin tingle. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He leans over her then, kissing her gingerly as he guides their still joined hands between her legs, pressing their fingers against her centre. She can feel how wet she already is, the slick painting her hand as he pushes against her clit, stroking tiny circles over it until Jemma sighs loudly, trying to cant her hips forward for more friction. “Shh,” he teases, nipping at her neck, fingers sliding through her own as he cups her, one sliding into her labia until the tip teases at her entrance.

“Fitz,” she breathes. The tiny amount of pressure he allows her to give herself does nothing to alleviate the throbbing in her clit, nor does the shallow thrusting he is giving her with only one finger. She wants him desperately, body craving the feeling of his cock inside her as she clenches desperately against the prodding digit.

“Relax,” Fitz whispers soothingly into her ear again, finger moving in circles as he spreads her wetness over her folds. When he pulls back a moment later, he allows her a brief spark of pleasure, rubbing hard at her clit, his finger soaked in her slick. It’s only then that Jemma notices how heavy his breathing has become, the signal of how aroused he actually is. She isn’t surprised when she pushes her arse backwards into the cradle of his hips and feels his erection pushing into her. She snakes a hand between their bodies then, cupping his cock and stroking gently until he hisses in her ear, teeth catching on the lobe as he bites at her.    

“This was supposed to be about you Jems,” he mutters, voice strangled as it rumbles against her skin. Her heart seizes in her chest and she can’t help but wonder what she has done to deserve him. She keeps laving attention on him, dragging her hand up and down in a lazy rhythm all while smearing the drops of fluid around the head with her thumb.

“Please,” she says, feeling the way he gives into her almost instantly, batting her hand away as he rocks against her backside, spooning behind her even more tightly as the hand that had been playing her body moves to her thigh, tilting her hip forward until he can feel the heat of her. Lifting her own leg slightly, she holds her breath, feeling Fitz rubs his cock over her folds with little nudges of his hips, his fingers pressing into her thigh as he strives to enter her without the use of his hands. She’s so wet that he slips against her, his cock prodding against her clit before he manages to catch it on the rim of her entrance, pushing inside.

“God you’re perfect,” he whispers, causing Jemma’s heart to flutter again, arousal and affection swarming in her belly. He rocks against her slowly, the dim light casting shadows over them in the sleepy early morning haze that envelops the bedroom. Her cunt is tight and wet around him, her body clinging to his as he moves inside her, only allowing the tension in his fingers against her thigh to lessen when he’s sure he won’t slip out of her. The animalistic part of him that is desperate any time he manages to slip inside the woman in his arms wants him to fuck her hard and deep until he loses himself in the clench of her body. But it’s early, they have nothing immediately pressing once the sun rises, and he too is enjoying knowing that Daisy is sleeping only a few inches away. He grunts softly, ears picking up on the sounds their bodies make, the damp noises echoing in the otherwise silent bedroom as their skin meets.

Jemma’s body is tense as she tries to roll her hips, desperate for the friction that she knows will come if he only fucks her in earnest. But Fitz seems reluctant to take her with a faster pace, peppering kisses across her shoulder until she sighs, turning slightly until she manages to catch his lips in a kiss that is all tongue and teeth.

“I won’t break,” she smiles against him, loving the way she can feel his chuckle through her back and down into her centre, his cock jostling slightly as he laughs.   

“Why can’t we go slow?” he teases, hand coming to squeeze her breast, thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple and drawing a low moan from her. “It’s early Jems. I want to enjoy this. I love the feeling of you,” he says. Jemma sighs, reaching back and cupping his head in her hand, keeping him close to her. As much as she’s already desperate for release, she cannot deny him, forcing her body to melt against his even as his ministrations on her breast send another bolt of electricity to her clit.

He strokes into her slowly and deliberately, dragging his cock out until she can feel the ridge of the head pulling at her before he moves forward again, going as deep as the position allows. She clenches tightly against him at the feeling, breath shuddering out of her as she whimpers. She can feel the bed rocking beneath them, the movement calm and rhythmic.

Daisy wakes up to the feeling of movement and the sounds of soft, breathy gasps. When she opens her eyes the first thing she sees is Jemma lying in front of her, the other woman’s skin flushed with arousal as the synthetic sunlight paints her in pink and gold. Jemma is biting her lip, breasts heaving as a hand pulls at her nipple, teasing it between callused fingertips. It takes her another few seconds to see Fitz, his entire body pressed against Jemma’s back. Heat immediately pools in her at the sight before her, their bodies aligned so completely as Fitz rocks into Jemma. 

“Oh God,” Jemma groans, shifting her leg until Fitz releases her breast, his hand coming to support her thigh, holding it up so that he can thrust a little deeper into her.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Daisy says, unable to keep the thoughts inside her head. Jemma’s eyes snap open at the exclamation, pupils blown wide as she looks at the other woman. Daisy grins at her before deliberately letting her eyes drag down from Jemma’s face, her neck, and over her breasts, both nipples tight, before letting her gaze stop at the juncture of Jemma’s thighs. She can see Fitz’s cock, hard and glistening in Jemma’s arousal as he fucks into her.

“She’s a beautiful thing to wake up to,” Fitz agrees, kissing Jemma’s shoulder as he glances over at Daisy. Daisy nods in agreement, kicking the covers off until she too is exposed to the bedroom air.

“Can I touch you?” Daisy blurts then, feeling her body alight with desire at the sight of the two fucking a mere few inches from her. Jemma is nodding emphatically before she can even fully think about it, crying out as soon as Daisy’s fingers come to rest between her legs. Daisy smiles, breath hitching as she strokes over Jemma’s erect clit, circling it before letting her fingers slide backwards, the tips massaging at her labia even as Fitz’s cock slides in and out. He growls at the sensation, feeling Daisy’s nails scrape along his skin as he moves. Keeping up the rhythm of her fingers, Daisy moves her thumb until its resting on Jemma’s clit again, Fitz’s motions rocking the slight woman into the pressure with every roll of his hips.

“Oh God,” Jemma pants, the touch of Daisy’s hand against her spiraling her arousal higher and higher. “Yes, oh, right there,” she begs. Daisy increases the pressure of her thumb, her fingers rubbing against Fitz’s cock as he starts thrusting into Jemma more deeply, burying himself in her to the hilt while biting and kissing at her shoulder, harsh breathing punching out of his lungs. He pumps inside her, erection straining over the spot inside her that makes Jemma see stars, the sound of their bodies meeting echoing around the room as Daisy uses her free hand to play with her own breasts, eyes never leaving where Fitz and Jemma are joined together. Fitz gripped Jemma’s hip with his hand, humping against her while she rocks against him, gasping and moaning with each movement. She can feel herself throbbing with desire, her centre clenching against the cock inside her as her body suddenly seizes. 

“Fuck,” Fitz grunts, nuzzling against her, hips hitching as his nose presses into the tender skin behind her ear and he lets go. Jemma can’t help but let out a scream, orgasm rushing through her as her body clenches tight, hips bucking as she feels Fitz pulse inside her. Daisy mutters her own curses, fingers still paying on Jemma’s clit, dragging out the woman’s pleasure as Jemma drops her head back against Fitz’s shoulder, her chest heaving as she struggles to draw in breath. Fitz can feel every contraction of her body, the pulsing heat wringing him dry as he watches her grinding against his cock while still trying to get closer to Daisy’s fingers. 

Careful of making Jemma oversensitive, Daisy pulls her hand back, stroking her damp fingers over her breasts until she’s teasing her nipples, gasping at the sensation of Jemma and Fitz’s combined release on her heated skin. Jemma, still panting, doesn’t fully pull away from Fitz as she lurches forward, her own trembling hand coming up until she is pressing it between Daisy’s legs, two fingers easily sliding into the other woman’s body. 

“Oh fuck,” Daisy yelps, spreading her thighs wide as Jemma fingers her. She’s already on edge, the sight of her two friends having driven her desire to an uncomfortable level. Without warning, Fitz’s hand joins Jemma’s, curling around her smaller fingers until one of his joins hers, both of them suddenly inside Daisy’s throbbing cunt. 

“Isn’t she pretty like this Jems?” Fitz whispers, still pumping slowly into Jemma from behind, his body strung out but desperate for just a little more. Jemma nods, tucking her head towards Daisy’s breasts until she manages to tug a nipple into her mouth, moaning at the taste on Daisy’s skin as she drags her teeth over the sensitive nub. He feels her clamp down tight against him, pussy fluttering around his shaft, and he can’t help but wonder if she’s still coming, or coming again from the eroticism of their release on Daisy’s skin. 

Daisy jerks into her own orgasm a second later as he twists his finger inside her, Jemma’s thumb skirting over her clit as they thrust into the younger woman’s entrance together, fingers intertwined. They stay like that for only a moment longer before he feels Jemma’s hand tug them both away, their fingers sticky with Daisy’s release as Jemma curls their hands against her belly. Yawning, Fitz buries his face in Jemma’s neck, feeling when she lets go of Daisy’s nipple only to lean back against him, her breathing ragged as she closes her eyes with a sigh. 

“Fucking hell, why haven’t we been doing this since forever?” Daisy asks, panting as she flops back against the pillows, the other two laughing softly.

“We got here eventually,” Fitz offers in response, curling over Jemma to place a soft kiss on her lips before he reluctantly pulls himself from her body, apologies pressed into Jemma’s skin when she whimpers in protest.  

“You okay?” he murmurs, fingers gentle as they rub the skin of her stomach. Jemma nods, eyes closed as she turns her head to nestle into his neck, kissing his throat softly. She wants to kiss his mouth but finds she doesn’t have the energy to fully lift herself to his level. Instead she feels him drop an answering kiss onto her forehead before she turns her neck back to facing the other woman in the bed. “And Daisy?” he queries. 

“Can’t feel my legs. It’s all good,” Daisy responded, pushing her hair out of her face before giggling. “This was the best way to wake up. You guys are so hot together.” He knows Jemma is blushing at the comment despite not being able to see her face properly, dropping a kiss on her neck. 

“Glad we can amuse you,” Fitz chortles, curling more tightly around Jemma, his own eyes sliding shut. Daisy can’t help the soppy smile that plays over her face, seeing the affection that the two scientists share with one another. 

“You’re both adorable,” she whispered, watching over them as they fell asleep, their hands still linked over Jemma’s belly. She wondered when Fitz would pull his head out of his ass and ask Jemma to marry him. Smirking to herself, she rolled onto her back, content to sleep just a little while longer. 

They didn’t wake up again until nearly ten thirty, the sun shining brightly throughout the whole room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://www.kienova66.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat or request something :)


End file.
